


By Invitation Only

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Never Assume, it goes wrong. or so right?, they dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: The boys go undercover at a gala event to retrieve a cursed object.





	By Invitation Only

"You know what I love about a fine Merlot?"

Sam had honestly no idea.

"Its full bodied robust um, scent of grapey wellness." Dean incorrectly repeated what the waiter had assured them earlier.

"Merlot is red." Sam informed him with a look down at the decidedly pale yellow liquid in his brother's wine glass.

"Then you want to know what I love about a fine non-Merlot vino?"

"What?"

"That it's free."

"I think that bow tie is cutting off the blood supply to your brain."

"It might be." Dean mumbled as he tugged at it briefly.

Sam cringed as Dean went for another shrimp with cocktail sauce, hoping and praying that he didn't get any of it on his tux. They had to return the damn things tomorrow and they'd lose their entire deposit if they came back all fucked up--

"Hey look, that chick over there has a dog in her bag." His brother observed with a small trace of confusion.

Sam took in the bustle of the crowded room. For once, all dressed up, they almost fit right in. After the penguin jokes stopped, he had to admit, when he caught sight of them both in the large free standing gold frame of the mirror, he practically didn't recognize themselves.

"So who do you think has it?" Dean asked furtively over his crystal glass.

Sam took his own look around the room with a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. He glanced down at the faded Polaroid picture he had tucked in his palm. Find the rich old lady that was wearing this small canary diamond and somehow get it off from around her neck and all before midnight.

"I have an idea." Dean told him as he pretended to be fascinated by a large and elaborate flower arrangement. "When we spot the decrepit shareholder with the goods, you start up a conversation about I don't know, stock portfolios, hedge animals or something--"

"Why me??"

"Because you probably know what the hell you're talking about, now shut up and listen," Dean briefly raided the passing hors d'oeuvre tray. "So you work in something about her eyes and then say something about, hey yeah I know, she no way could be that old that she has great grandkids--"

"You want me to hit on her?!" Sam hissed.

"How else do you think yer gonna get a rock like that off her?" Dean smirked and flicked the photo Sam was holding. "You gotta get in close."

"I was thinking more along the lines of breaking and entering."

"Is that what you crazy kids are calling it these days?"

Sam groaned in disgust.

Someone suddenly was beside them, strayed purposefully in their direction to linger by the silver champagne fountain.

"Are you gentlemen enjoying the party?"

Sam nodded automatically to the man that had addressed them. He was in a get up just like they were but he could tell right off the bat that unlike their rentals, his cost about as much as a fast foreign car. The man was in a settled and obviously well kept middle age. Gray just starting to pepper his hair, fine lines around his eyes and mouth of person that spent much of their time outdoors on some expensive large boat or on pure bred horses.

Sam was unsure why this man had singled them out and was nervous as to why. "Yes, it's been a very nice evening--"

"Have you seen the Monet?" He interrupted. "It's on loan from the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art."

Sam blinked as he realized that the man had addressed his older brother only, ignoring Sam completely. He cleared his throat, his uncertainty shifting to awkwardness.

Dean was distractedly examining a carved radish that was meant as a decorative rose. "Monet? No, sure haven't."

"You shouldn't miss it." The man told him. "It's lovely."

Sam looked back and forth between them suddenly realizing what exactly what was going on. He couldn't stop his smile even if he had wanted to. But as his gaze fell in trying to mask his reaction, his smile faltered and died.

The yellow diamond.

It was sitting in a fancy gold setting.

As a cuff link.

It glinted as the man lifted his hand to take Dean's wine glass.

"Please, let me refill that for you."

Dean looked up at him in surprise and shrugged with a bewildered but grateful half smile. "Uh ok? Thanks!"

Sam watched the man make his way towards the nearest waiter.

"Well, I found the person we are looking for." He said shortly, his smile coming back.

"Oh yeah?" Dean looked around with semi-covert interest. "You ready to get cozy with an early bird special?"

Sam patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Not me." Sam told him. "And not quite."


End file.
